Despicable Me 3/Trivia
*This film marked: **This is the first Illumination film to be produced in a 2.40:1 widescreen aspect ratio; all of that company's previous films were produced in 1.85:1, followed by ''The Grinch''. ***It is Universal Pictures' second animated film to be produced in a 2.35:1 widescreen aspect ratio after The Tale of Despereaux in 2008. ***It is also the first Despicable Me film to be shot in the 2.40:1 aspect ratio, unlike the Despicable Me films that were produced in 1.85:1. *The film pays a tribute of the late singer Michael Jackson; the villain Balthazar Bratt acts quite similar to him in the dance. *Nev Scharel replaces Elsie Fisher as the voice of Agnes, due to Fisher going through puberty and getting too old for the role. *In a screen of the headquarters of Anti-Villain League, there is a coordinate jumping around 34°18'N 86°40'W, which is located in north Alabama. *This is the first film in the Despicable Me series not to be released in July. **It is also the first Illumination film to be released in June, followed by The Secret Life of Pets 2. *This is the first film to have the Illumination logo simply read "Illumination". *''Despicable Me 3'' is the second Illumination film to be rated PG for action and rude humor by the MPAA, after Minions. *This is the second Illumination Entertainment film to star Steve Coogan, Jenny Slate and Michael Beattie (the first was The Secret Life of Pets). *The second Illumination film to star both Jenny Slate and Michael Beattie (the first was The Lorax). *The second Illumination film to star Steve Coogan and Michael Beattie (the first was Minions). *The second Illumination film to star Michael Beattie in a dual role (the first was Minions). *The third Illumination film to star Steve Coogan in a dual role (the previous two were Minions and The Secret Life of Pets). *The fourth and final Illumination film to feature John Cygan as an additional voice (the previous three were The Lorax, Despicable Me 2 and Minions). *Although it is unclear how long the film takes place after Despicable Me 2, it can be reasoned that very little time has passed between the two movies. There are several pieces of evidence that support this claim such as the fact that the girls surprised Gru and Lucy with a Hawaiian luau style party for their "honeymoon". Additionally, Lucy's personal conflict within the film was discovering herself as a new mother to the girls, suggesting that a very small amount of time passed between the end of the second film and the beginning of the third film. *This film marks Trey Parker's first role in a children's film. *The museum director Balthazar Bratt is dressed up as bears a strong resemblance to Mayor Shelbourne, the gluttonous and egotistical mayor from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *The film is notably different from how the first two movies usually go: **It doesn't start at a random country whereas something important happens that might later occur. **Gru appears at the beginning of the film rather than later. **The title appears after appearance of several scenes. **The font used in the credits is different. On a related note, the animated credits sequence is also different as well. **Marlena Gru plays a larger role than she had in the first film. *Vector is briefly mentioned after he being stranded on the Moon in Despicable Me - According to Anti-Villain League's profile of him, he is still alive on the Moon and can be seen through telescopes as an orange dot. *The second Illumination film to be accompanied by only one short instead of three for home media releases, after Hop. *''Despicable Me 3'' is the first time that an Illumination franchise has become a trilogy. *The Fart Gun of the previous movies can be seen in the ending with Mel in the last scene with Dru in the ship and in the opening Illumination logo Theory after watching this movie I came up with a theory, when agness enters the tipsy unicorn and sees a unicorn horn a man tells her that unicorns but I couldn't help but see the resemblance in there looks also the man seemed to have the same believes as agnes saying quotes from what agness says in the very first movie "its so fluffy!!!" the more I started thinking about it the sooner I realized that agness was adopted and the creators give us no back story of agnes or what happened to her real family and that's when I came up with the theory that the tipsy unicorn bar owner might be agnesses real farther. I don't know if people had thought the same but I couldn't hep but think that he might be her farther. — Category:Trivia